


We Can Play That Game

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Backstory, Bets & Wagers, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Series, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Schmoop, Single Parents, Slapping, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles still thinks the dog jokes are funny. Scott disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Play That Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



> I think I have written maybe one or two Scott/Stiles stories, and I generally keep the explicit stuff away from that pairing. However, it is saltandbyrne’s birthday, and since I’m lucky to have such an awesome fandom spouse, I live to please her. Happy birthday my love.

Long ago, on a typical Saturday afternoon, Melissa McCall ran into another woman at the grocery store who also happened to be frantically searching for her five year old son. They introduced themselves (the similarly situated mom was named Claudia), teamed up, and found the boys comparing which cereal boxes had the best prizes inside them. This turned out to be the beginning of two beautiful friendships, right there in the Safeway.

After a week, Claudia’s son was newly christened ‘Stiles’, because Scott could never get his name right. 

After a month, the two mothers had essentially gained a second child, because the boys were constantly together. 

Hours spent on a park bench talking and laughing and occasionally acting as referrees formed an easy companionship for Melissa and Claudia, both of whom had husbands with law enforcement jobs that kept them away from home more than an average nine-to-five.

After a year, Scott and Stiles were split up into different classes in first grade after the school learned their lesson from the kindergarten class the boys had shared. Melissa knew Stiles was already seeing doctors as Claudia confided in her that his inability to focus and strange behavior had her worried. Claudia knew things weren’t all sunshine and roses in the McCall house due to Melissa’s husband having a tendency to drink and then get irrationally angry. 

One thing that never changed was that Scott and Stiles were practically joined at the hip whenever they weren’t in school. Their friendship seemed to only grow stronger, and it became clear that Scott would do pretty much whatever Stiles wanted to do - Stiles was loud and adventurous while Scott was more cautious but fairly easy to talk into all manner of shenanigans if they sounded like enough fun.

Claudia held Melissa as she cried and mourned the loss of her marriage. Melissa held Claudia as she cried when she was diagnosed with such a terrible illness. She was sad - for herself, for Stiles, for Claudia’s husband, the county deputy with whom she’d also become close friends. 

Scott and Stiles, though - they had each other, always. While Scott was generally quiet and didn’t have many other friends, he never hesitated to speak up if another kid, sometimes even a teacher, made comments about Stiles having a hard time sitting still in class or said things that other students deemed “weird”. His only suspension from school was the result of someone whispering about how Stiles’ mom had died _because she was a lunatic_. The other kid was still holding an ice pack to his nose when Melissa came to get Scott from the principal’s office.

As they got older, there was a dynamic between the two boys that wasn’t really all that common at their age. They still shared a bed at sleepovers, huddled under the same blanket watching scary movies on the sofa, even held hands sometimes when they weren’t yelling at each other about the performance of their video game characters or having one of their seemingly unending arguments about the merits of this or that superhero. So, in some ways they were just like any other pair of middle school best friends, but in other ways (which they always knew were only for home and not for school or other places) their relationship was definitely closer and more affectionate than those of other boys they knew.

A week before high school started, Melissa made a bet with the Sheriff that there would eventually be something non-platonic happening between Stiles and Scott. 

When the boys were fifteen, the Sheriff saw the two of them kissing against the kitchen counter and quietly exited the room before they realized he had come in. His shock made him unable to speak of it for the rest of the day, let alone confront the kids. The next day, he ran into Melissa at that very same Safeway where this story started, silently opened his wallet, handed her twenty bucks, and went back to his shopping. 

The conversation between parents and children took place another day later. No one was angry; the boys were a little embarrassed and the grownups issued warnings about everything from remembering that their friendship was more important than anything else that might be happening to being safe and expectations for appropriate physical contact considering their age. With a little time, though, they all grew comfortable with it. Just like their affection when they were younger, it was something private - they didn’t hide it from their parents, but they didn’t let anyone else know. 

The next couple of years brought so many terrifying changes that concerns about teenage makeout sessions were _way_ on the bottom of the list.

Even after he was bitten and the whole supernatural world fell into Scott’s lap, he and Stiles remained as close as ever, with Stiles as the ringleader most of the time and Scott just trying to make sense out of everything that was happening to him. His relationship with Stiles continued as it had been, but they were slightly more open about it with the new group of friends they’d ended up with after the introduction of Peter and Derek Hale into the scene in Beacon Hills. 

The very first time Stiles tried to keep Scott from going out somewhere during the full moon, he knew he was dealing with a changed personality. In all those years, Stiles had never been afraid of Scott until his back was pressed against the wall in his bedroom, his desk chair was turned over and Scott was gone. And yeah, he’d said he was sorry, but...even though their relationship stayed strong and they’d lost their virginity to each other, Stiles knew the old Scott was gone. Not that it should have been a surprise - Scott technically wasn’t human anymore - but he’d never been so aggressive. It didn’t happen often at first; the two of them still spent plenty of time goofing off and laughing and having sex (though even at sixteen, they already got up to enough freaky shit that they had safewords). But as the threats to their lives and their friends’ lives grew and the pressure of trying to keep people safe got stronger, Scott started to exhibit some pretty dominant behavior now and then. 

One weekend when both of their parents had the night shift, Scott came over to Stiles’ place and they spent an hour or so eating pizza and playing Mario Kart. Stiles still couldn’t resist the dog jokes, but by this time they usually landed on Derek or Isaac. 

Tonight, Stiles got up to grab a couple more sodas from the kitchen and with a big smile, turned back toward Scott and said, “Sit. Stay.”

Maybe not such a good idea. Before he knew it Scott had gotten in front of him, deposited him back on the sofa and smacked him right on the mouth. Stiles didn’t even have time to object before Scott did the exact same thing two more times. 

“I know how hard it is for you to shut up, Stiles”, Scott began in a menacing tone, “but issuing commands designed for domesticated house pets to a werewolf...not your smartest move. You can do that with the other guys because they know they can’t touch you. It’s a little different with me, though, don’t you think? And please take a moment to compose an appropriate answer to that question. You won’t be speaking much tonight, so you’ll want to get this one right.”

It took a minute for Stiles to even realize what the hell question he was supposed to be answering. Carefully, he went back over everything Scott had just said and responded, “Yes, it is different with you.”

Scott nodded once, and motioned toward the stairs. Stiles already had half a boner - he’d never let anyone order him around, not in his whole life - but on the rare occasions that Scott wanted to do it, Stiles wasn’t going to object. He could, of course. One word and they’d be sitting back down in front of their video game with new cans of soda. But hell, they had all night and Stiles had to admit that this dominant, confident Scott who issued orders in a way that suddenly sounded so _natural_ was a serious turn-on. So Stiles cast his eyes down and quickly made his way to his bedroom, sat down on the bed and waited for Scott. He didn’t have to wait long, but somehow in less than three minutes he’d already managed to fuck something up.

“Thought you’d already be getting undressed”, Scott said casually, but with a disappointed tone. When Stiles tried to defend himself by pointing out that he hadn’t been asked told to do so, he was cut off quickly. “That’s enough. Hey, I have an idea. You like dog jokes? You like to give a command that’s designed for a pet? Let’s see how much you enjoy the other side of it. If I want you to say something, I will tell you to _speak_. Probably won’t happen much, ‘cause I’ve kind of already heard enough from you. Now, since you seem to need specific instructions, take off your clothes.”

No hesitation there, Stiles stood up and stripped. Seeing the side-eye Scott gave to the messy pile of his clothes on the floor, he picked them up and threw them into his laundry hamper. By the time he’d done that, Scott had already ditched all of his own clothes, but apparently their presence on the floor was acceptable.

The next things to hit the floor were Stiles’ knees. Scott pushed him down by his shoulders (their height difference never seemed to matter in these situations) and cupped Stiles’ jaw _hard_ , forcing his mouth open and his head completely still. Not werewolf-strength, that was one of Scott’s few very hard limits in the bedroom. He looked down at Stiles with a wicked smile and said “Stay”, as he started to guide his hard cock into Stiles’ mouth. And stay Stiles did - not that he could have moved if he’d tried. Not that he would have. Before all this he’d never have guessed Scott was the type to fuck a guy’s face as hard as he fucked his ass, but then there were a lot of new things about Scott that Stiles had learned lately. As he’d learned about himself that he loved the feeling of having a dick brush up against his throat so damn much that he’d put serious effort into lessening his gag reflex so that he could swallow around the head. Scott could be in charge of whatever he wanted, but when he felt Stiles taking him so deep he literally started to shake. 

By this time, the tears reflexively falling from the corner of Stiles’ eyes weren’t just from choking on cock - he was so fucking desperate for his own relief he probably would have straight up cried if it had been possible. But there was no way in hell he was going to try touching himself. He’d learned from their occasional sexual encounters when Scott was completely the boss of him that he was expected to wait, and tonight was more intense than usual. He couldn’t take the chance that Scott would leave him like that.

Suddenly, Scott pulled back and Stiles barely had a second to prepare before he was knocked over onto his hands and knees on the floor. “I’m gonna fuck you, Stiles, don’t worry. I know you want it. Thought maybe you’d want it _doggie style_. That’s a pretty funny joke, isn’t it, bitch?”

And that right there was a close call. Stiles was so close to agreeing when he caught the look in Scott’s eyes and remembered what he’d said earlier about talking. That shit was on purpose, Stiles could tell. He let the question sit there in the air for a minute until Stiles looked up at him again with his bruised, swollen mouth shut and held his gaze. Waiting.

“Speak”, Scott finally said. And Stiles could hardly believe this entire situation; he was so fucking hard that he was leaking because he was on his hands and knees being called _bitch_ and commanded to speak.

His voice scratchy from the abuse his throat had taken, Stiles felt fresh tears as he answered, “Yes, it’s a funny joke.” 

Scott pulled him up by his hair and kept talking. “It would be fitting, I think, but that would mean I’d have to be on my hands and knees too, and that’s just not going to happen.” He pushed Stiles toward the bed, directing him to get back into position at the edge of it. “Stay. Keep your head down, too”, Scott said as he directed Stiles’ head toward the comforter, not quite touching it but close enough that he felt the sting of humiliation again along with a fresh burst of wanting to be fucked as his boyfriend grabbed the lube from the top dresser drawer and stood over him, balancing his knees at the edge of the bed with his head hanging down in complete submission. 

His feelings started to change, though, when Scott leaned down next to his ear and whispered, “You can make noise. No words. Got it?” There was no command to speak and Stiles didn’t think he’d be able to anyway, so he just nodded without looking up. Scott moved back to where Stiles’ ass was on display, stood at the end of the bed and rubbed some lube around Stiles’ hole for just a minute before he shoved two fingers inside at the same time. Stiles cried out, his voice still hoarse, but kept still and willed himself to relax around the very sudden intrusion. Scott worked him over with his fingers, slapping his ass when Scott brushed across his prostate and his hips moved involuntarily. The accompanying “ _Stay_ ” sounded almost like a growl and Stiles felt his orgasm approaching. He had to do something to stop it, he didn’t want to know what Scott would do if he came without permission. Luckily, Scott was so in tune with Stiles’ body and his reactions that he reached around and squeezed around the base of Stiles’ dick hard enough for the feeling to retreat a bit.

Scott added another finger, stretching them out inside of Stiles’ asshole, making sure he was fully prepared - they both knew he’d never do anything that would end up with Stiles being injured - then slicked up his cock and thrust inside Stiles’ ass all at once, not stopping until he was all the way inside. Stiles wailed loud enough to alert the neighbors, then continued moaning and sweating and breathing hard and fighting the instinct to push back against Scott. Keeping himself still was more difficult than anything (except for keeping himself from jerking his own dick), but he could tell there wouldn’t be much of a wait. He was just as much in tune with Scott’s body language and signals and with the tiny part of his brain that was still functioning, he knew that Scott fucking him this hard and this fast wouldn’t last very long. 

Leaning down again, Scott was close enough that Stiles thought he was finally going to touch him. Instead, he simply said, “Come”, and without anything but Scott nailing his prostate and ordering him so, Stiles came completely untouched, crying out again and fighting to keep Scott’s name from escaping his lips. After a few more harder and faster thrusts, Scott stayed completely silent as he spilled inside Stiles. 

His head spinning, all Stiles wanted was to collapse and give his poor arms a rest from holding himself up, but he was hesitant to move without instruction. Scott pulled his cock out of Stiles’ ass just long enough to shove two of his fingers back inside. Stiles felt himself being pushed onto his back and saw that Scott’s fingers were covered in his cum. Immediately, Stiles opened his mouth and happily swallowed the jizz that had just been in his ass. After he was done, Scott dragged his fingers across the pool of cum on Stiles’ belly and fed him that as well. 

Scott climbed onto the bed and situated them so that Stiles’ head was resting on his chest, telling him that he’d been very good and Scott was really proud of him, he was the perfect fuck and listened so well. Stiles couldn’t bear the thought of moving, but Scott insisted they get cleaned up and put on actual sleep clothes in case the Sheriff came home before they woke up. They’d never stopped sharing a bed since they were little kids, and no one was going to try to make them stop now - what was the point, really? Their parents weren’t thrilled that they were having sex at sixteen, but they were both practical people who weren’t going to make them sleep in separate beds just for show. Still, there had to be a line and having one of their parents walk in on them asleep, naked and covered in jizz was definitely across that line.

Once they were cleaned up and back in bed, exhaustion overcame both boys quickly. There was no more display of dominance as Scott curled up on his side so Stiles could hold him from behind. Time enough for whispered exchanges of “I love you”s before falling to sleep in the safest place they both had known since they were kids - in each other’s arms.


End file.
